Of Unicorns and Ware wolfs
by FelixFelicis1996
Summary: Scorpius is going somewhere, and Rose wants to tag along...what seems to be fun leads on to the night they finally get togeter.3 one shot 3


Just another Saturday night...just another night when Rose Weasely, currently in her fifth year, was in the library, when she spotted her kind-of best friend Scorpius Malfoy.

"Scorp? What are _you _doing in the library?"she asked him. "Looking for you!"

"Me?" she asked, suspecting his motives. He never truly wanted to spend time with her...she was usually the one who tagged along. "Yeah, you. Have you seen Albus?"he asked.

" ..no. I haven't seen him. "she said, slightly disappointed. " Darn. He said he would come with me tonight..."he told her. "Where?" she asked with particular delight in her voice. She knew what was coming and he knew it too. "Some place you can't come." he said blankly.

'Of course I can come with you! I'm coming along. "she declared.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No"

"Yes!"

"Rose."

"Scorp."

"You're not strong or brave enough."

"Not strong or brave enough? I'm in Gryffindor!"

"It's too dangerous."

"It can't be. What exists in this world which you can take on and not me?" she smirked, knowing she was going to win this battle."Fine. Just this once, because you are not going to get convinced otherwise." he said, half irritated because of her willingness towards danger, and half happy because she would be his company. "Yes! I love you so much Scorp!" she squealed, then realizing what she had said, she quickly tried to cover-up saying "umm..I mean..not in that way.." trying to cover up her, with her deep red cheeks." Yeah, let's make a move on, shall we?" he said awkwardly.

"Where are we going anyways?"she asked him. "The dark forest."

"The dark forest! That's no biggie! I've been there before with Hagrid, Al and James!"she boasted."Yeah, but you haven't been tracking a ware wolf before!" he lied, trying to scare her off into not coming." Why are you tracking a ware wolf?" she asked, completely believing him." Just because I want to see one with my own eyes and not pictures in textbooks." He said to her. How naive and quirky and innocent she was in a cute way, Scorpius was thinking.

As they walked through the outskirts of the forest, Scopius said, " Rose, can I ask you something?"

" Yeah..what happened?"she inquired. "What's with your fascination with things that can get you killed?" he asked, genuinely. Rose replied with a giggle, "I don't know...I like that dangerous feeling, the adrenaline, and also because you will be there to save me in the end as always."

"That is because I have no choice." he replied."I can defend myself well." she told him.

"Yeah, sure, you can defend yourself very well from creatures ten times your size and who can eat you up before you can yell for help! And forget the big ones, what about tiny spiders? Those you can defeat with ease!"

'Hey!I have arachnophobia okay!"she defended herself.

"No! It's true! I know your parents did dangerous stuff when they were kids but that doesn't mean you should too, or can for that matter." he said to her, trying to make her understand.

"But what if I want to?"she said to him stubbornly!" Maybe I'll have to be there to save you in the end then." he said with a huff.

"You have no choice. You have to. Your my best friend after all!"

"Sometimes" he replied with a smile.

For the next fifteen minutes, they walked and argued similarly when Rose heard a wired noise in the back. " What was that?"she whispered. Instinctively, Scorpius grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him, behind a bush.

"Stay here. I'll find out what it is and see if it is..negotiable." he said to her."You mean not dangerous?" she asked him bluntly. "Yeah." he said. "Wait Scorp! Don't leave me alone! Splitting up is always bad!" she told him. "I'll never leave you. Promise. But I need you to stay safe." he said to her, looking meaningfully in her eyes. "No wait!" she yelled as he walked away. "Rose keep your voice down before something hears you!" he scolded her. "Sorry!" she mouthed as he left.

Scorpius returned after just a couple of minutes which seemed like an eternity to Rose. "Rose you have to see this! Common!" he smiled at her."W-what?"she said dreamily."Common!" he said again, as he parted a few branches in front of them, revealing a beautiful unicorn grazing on a tiny hill. "Wow!" Rose said, eyes wide open "Can we go closer?"she asked him. " Yeah but don't scare him off."

The two of them walked towards the unicorn, as he noticed them but did not move away, as if sensing two harmless creatures. "I love going places with you Scorp." Rose said genuinely. Scorpius caught Rose's hand and together they stroke the unicorn's mane." Me too." he said to her quietly.

They held hands till they reached the outside of the Gryffindor common room, where Scorpius was dropping off Rose, from where he would go to the Slytherin common room. That was the night they officially got together, after Scorpius kissed her goodnight.


End file.
